Keijou Henka
Keijou Henka '(Kanji: '形状 変化. '''Romaji: '''Keijou Henka) is a member of the new Class 1-A, and a student of U.A. High school. A mysterious shapeshifter with the power to mimic one's appearance and some of their abilities depending on her familiarity with them, Keijou is one of the 1-A prodigies due to how variable her quirk is. However, one of the most annoying things about being 1-A is that sometimes you have to take orders from upperclassmen at times... and that includes if they are A: Shorter than you or B: Also younger than you. Nonetheless, Keijou tries to get by and has mastered many aspects of her Quirk. The only thing she hasn't mastered? Getting the color scheme of her impersonations right. Appearance Keijou is a young woman with long, gorgeous locks of purple hair that somehow fits inside a helmet probably made for and by a bald person. As such, it frequently frizzes due to static electricity being built up. She is rather tall in comparison to her sister Shōhi Henka and imposes a sort of regal and noble stature, with a somewhat cautious inclination with one of her hands always being on her Wakizashi blade dubbed Skiajati. This "Cautious" inclination is actually a small red flag of her having a paranoia disorder. Keijou has a decent bust size. Despite the portrayal between images being somewhat inconsistent, Keijou's armor is more built like the one in the top photo, having a masculine silhouette and adorned with golden shapes on the knees, shoulders, chest, head, and vambraces. The armor in the picture below is actually a new suit built with the same color scheme to accommodate her feminine figure, which explains why it has a different silhouette to the armor above. It's also lighter. Personality Keijou portrays herself as a stoic and obedient student who will kill you at a moment's notice. She's less of an anti-social person and more of someone who doesn't take the crap of others laying down, something that's easy for her to do since she can mimic the abilities of who she shape-shifts into. There is no difference behind closed doors, either. She's neutral towards both boys and girls, not having a preference for or a negative disposition to either gender. Keijou is also an advocate of TRUE gender equality, and will not hesitate to fight both genders with equal vigor. Keijou has shown symptoms of Paranoia Personality Disorder and moderate Bipolar Disorder. Her PPD is sometimes alleviated by her constant shape-shifting, but it's reasonable to suspect that her quirk is one of the causes rather than a solution. This paranoia is present by having one hand on the hilt of her blade and occasional stares at nothing in particular. Her Bipolar Disorder is mostly limited, with her being slightly more amiable and friendly in her manic phase and more of a gamer in her depressive phase. She has a ridiculous love for the game Warframe and sometimes cosplays as the characters in the game. This is easy for her due to her quirk. Powers And Abilities Quirk Powers '''Mimicry '''is the name of Keijou Henka's quirk. At it's bare minimum it allows her to shape-shift her appearance to a character or person she is familiar with and copy their powers and abilities. An interesting aspect is that the more familiar she is with the one she wishes to mimic, such as a close friend or an often-used Warframe, the more abilities she has at her disposal and the more believable the copy is. Best friends and archenemies, as well as Mains have the most abilities to copy, while strangers usually only have one or two, and sometimes zero. Keijou is not limited to one gender and can mimic both genders. Her ability to change is sometimes hypothesized to be a cause of her Paranoia disorder, often changing appearances at regular intervals to throw off would-be hunters. Being quite familiar with the quirk, Keijou is capable of changing her appearance minutely or gravely, and can even change her appearance without gaining the powers. In layman's terms: She has a personal Character Creation Menu at her disposal. A running gag that stems from the quirk is her mimics having black, gold, and blue color schemes. This is an example of her quirk being overused and beginning to backfire. She still has the abilities, it's just not that believable. Prime Mimics Prime Mimics are copies that Keijou has fully mastered, gaining access to all of their possible abilities and weaponry. These mimics are rarely those of an actual person and more or less video-game characters. A unique Attribute of a Prime Mimic is that they have the fastest change rate, able to flip flop between forms faster than the regular forms. Because of this, fighting Keijou while they are currently using a Prime Mimic is ill-advised. Relationships Neo 1-A Mari Mato Momotaru Mori Kei Kai Orochimaru Iga Jinan Genji Familial Shohi Henka 2-E Sannan Kurogari Otodisuku Namishotto Trivia * Keijou is the first character of the author to possess two personality disorders Category:Neo 1-A